Body Language and Bad Habits
by LockHimInACage
Summary: Rated for safety. This is based on the song "Body Language and Bad Habits" by Just Surrender. The wolves come out When the lights go out We're done playing sheep Our hearts race And our dreams lost in sheets.... summaries are not my thing.


_Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Mike, Bryan, Nick and whoever else it belongs to. _

_A/N: Okay I'm sorry for those of you waiting for the next chapter of "A New Search" but it did not want to be written until i got this bloody plot bunny out of my head. It's really rated M just to be safe. It's really not that descriptive. Let me know what you think. I know the end is kinda blah, so let me know how to change it! Oh and SERIOUSLY chext out the song._

_Body Language and Bad Habits - Just Surrender_

_So give up  
Our bodies started kissing in a language we didn't know  
The wolves come out  
When the lights go out  
We're done playing sheep  
Our hearts race  
And our dreams lost in sheets  
I taste your skin  
Look at the mess we got ourselves into now  
This can't be happening oh  
It can't be  
Can't be  
_

It started simply enough with a glance across the table. They hadn't been alone. They had been surrounded by friends and loved ones joyfully celebrating yet another year of peace. She had glanced up at him from her food as her brother lifted his glass demanding another toast and he felt the rest of the room disappear. All he could see were her ice blue eyes and a playful smile as she raised her glass towards his. There was nothing innocent about the gleam in her eyes.

He tried to smile back, but he was sure it looked like more a grimace, and he clinked his glass against hers and murmured, "To peace," along with everyone else. He sat through the meal, trying to avoid her eye contact. Every time he had accidently caught her gaze he was sure he felt himself flush a little bit more.

She cornered him after the meal, grinning mischievously at the flustered look on his face, "Zuko," she teased, "I don't think I've ever seen you look so uncomfortable." She slid her arm into his, "I do think you need some air, Fire Lord."

Zuko muttered a quiet protest as she pulled him out of the room, bidding a good night to her family.

"You know," he muttered, "air is the same everywhere."

Katara scoffed, "No, the air outside is more pure. Come on," she gently tugged on his arm, "you're walking me to my room."

"Can't you walk to you own room?" Zuko grumbled. He didn't know why he was protesting so much. He liked to be with Katara.

"Well of course I can, but I want you to come with me," She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "besides, I wanted to spend some time with you."

Zuko flushed and allowed himself to be tugged gently through the dark corridor towards her room. Once they made it to Katara's room she pulled her arm out of his and turned towards him and gave him a gentle hug.

He didn't even know how it happened. He wasn't even sure who started it. One moment they were just standing there, giving each other a hug and the next they were kissing. It was a soft and gentle kiss at first. The slow and teasing brush of lips quickly turned into a frenzy of lips, teeth and tongues. He felt her fingers slide into his hair, yanking his topknot out of place.

The more he thought about it, it didn't really matter who started it, because he was the one that pushed her into the room. Her hands remained tangled in his hair as they staggered into the room, barely managing to shut the door behind them. He finally pulled his lips from hers and slid them down the column of her throat, his heart racing in his ears.

She let out a soft moan, sliding her fingers to his shoulders, curling them into the fabric of his robes. His hands began to work her robes off. Pushing and pulling he finally got them off and they laced the floor. His lips moved, tasting her skin like a starving man.

They ended up on the bed, Katara shoving at his robes. Her fingertips kissed his skin, dancing over his muscled arms and over his scarred heart. They tangled together in the sheets, each one fighting for dominance. Their embrace was fierce and passionate, yet it was also soft and sweet.

They finally lay, legs intertwined. Their breath was coming in short, quiet gasps. It didn't really matter how it happened. All that mattered was that it did. It may have been the biggest mess they had ever gotten themselves into, but at least it was one of the good kind.


End file.
